Living in this modem world people are driven to make a living. People spend more time indoors and there is less time for outdoor life. In order to keep physically in shape, various indoor exercise devices have been invented, one of which is a jogging machine.
However, a conventional jogging machine currently on the market uses a latch to secure a platform at its upright position when not in use to save space. By unlatching the platform will be lowered to a level position for a user to exercise. The latch operation requires the user with one hand holding the platform and the other hand disengaging the latch, which may clamp the user's fingers and cause an accident.